1. Field
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless Internet or communication technology, use of portable computers, which may be operated by using a battery without a power supply device, has rapidly increased. In general, portable computers are widely used for work or personal purposes because of their compact designs, ease of portability, and high mobility. A portable computer may include an internal battery pack which allows extended use of the device in various places without being affected by a power supply device. The internal battery pack in these devices may include unit batteries that may be repeatedly discharged and recharged.